1. Field
Provided are organic light-emitting display devices, and foldable display devices, and more particularly, organic light-emitting display devices including color filters, and foldable display devices including the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device emits light of a predetermined color and displays an image by combining electrons and holes in an organic light-emitting layer when a current or a voltage is applied to the organic light-emitting layer. The organic light-emitting display device may be driven at a low voltage, may realize high luminance, and have fast response speeds. In addition, the organic light-emitting display device has a wide color reproduction range, and wide view angles. In general, the organic light-emitting display device uses a glass encapsulation film to protect the organic light-emitting layer from water or oxygen. Since the glass encapsulation film easily breaks, it is difficult to use the glass encapsulation film in a flexible display apparatus.
In order to improve outdoor visibility of an organic light-emitting display device, a method using a polarization film has been used. However, since the polarization film has a low transmittance of about 45%, a reflectance of external light may not be reduced greatly by the polarization film. In addition, the polarization film easily breaks, and thus, it is difficult to use the polarization film in a flexible display apparatus.